Goodwill Games 6
PBG buys Mario Teaches Typing 2, Twisted the Game Show and returns to Mia. Synopsis PBG talks about random games he finds at the thrift store. PBG found a writing and creativity CD to help him write the intro. PBG writes about why he would like to discover an alien. The first game is Mario Teaches Typing 2. PBG has played several education games before such as Sonic's School House on the last Goodwill Games video. This one is different. It is not educational at all! The game never teaches how to type. It doesn't explain which fingers to use or how to use the shift key. You have to type out how to put your hands on the keyboard - in an advanced level! It should be called 'Mario Practices Typing'. PBG discusses how the game works. Mario walks through koopas! Mario is shown doing some sweet tricks. Most of the game has the players type for five minutes! The person who wrote the text to type really liked sports - and deadly earthquakes! Hundreds of people were killed! That floating Mario head came from this game. PBG doesn't want to look at it any more. The second Mario Teaches Typing game has a story! Mario and Luigi find a magical typewriter. Mario types badly on the typewriter, which explodes. A koopa tries to blow everything up. The smug castle is crushed by the magical typewriter, and the castle's eyes go flying off! PBG dates his video. PBG needs a new way to advertise to his audience - with Microsoft FrontPage 2000! Now PBG can make his own website. PBG introduces Twisted The Game Show. He bought a 3DO on eBay - hopefully it is not cheating. PBG makes the rules, and the comments can only call him an idiot in the comments! PBG introduces the hosts. The hostess likes to make fun of the player constantly. Each of the characters have their own intros. One of the characters is a PEZ dispenser. The characters are loud and annoying, freaking PBG out. The winner gets to step out of reality shows into real life! There isn't enough to keep the player interested for more than 2 games tops. There are memory games, quiz games, and a game requiring the player to zap the commercials. PBG never won that one. The cutscenes are the best part, such as the advertisements, a scene for everyone blowing up, and the wheel of torture is funny - which makes PBG a bad person. PBG comments how stupid it is to watch other people play games. PBG is reminded that he has been streaming a lot recently. "Link to the stream in the description below!" Everyone has been waiting for the return of the most popular video game character is here. PBG remembers to show a coffee cup he got at the thrift store that he broke 5 minutes ago practicing his lines! PBG was talking about Mia. A poop spider is singing to PBG again! PBG talked about the first Mia game back in the second Goodwill games video. He wasn't able to play it until now! Mia's grandma is sick, and the bird she was talking to decides to leave! A rat beats up Mia and steals the last sparklies. PBG rambles and confuses himself. PBG doesn't know if he is a human or a mouse in this game. PBG has to play quizzes. Even the board game is just a quiz. PBG is mad at the cheating board game. PBG shows his evidence of the board cheating. Mia starts her tradition of being dumb. PBG will finish the game for the first time! There are no glitches, and he has the second disc! Nothing happens! PBG wants to file an official complaint. PBG discovers that the company closed down last year. PBG jokes a lot about these games even though they are actually pretty good kids games. PBG wants the Mia toys. Now he can't buy them anymore! They had stickers and PBG didn't buy any! PBG gets Mario to end the video. Category:Goodwill Games Category:Videos